Silver Mist
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Sakura and Ino are in a band together. What happens when romance comes in on these rock'n'roll girls? SasuHina NejiTen ShikaTema KibaIno, onesided Sasusaku and narusaku. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata POV

"Five minutes till show!" The stage manager announced. I was nervous as hell. I knew I wasn't the star, but I was still up there. Temari was going to sing most of this concert. Usually Ino or Sakura would sing. I adjusted my electric guitar so that the strings were in tune. TenTen was on drums and she was taking steady sips of her water. She was in the same state I was in. I played a couple of notes on the electric guitar.

"Ten-chan, Are you ok?" I ask her. She looked up at me with a nervous smile. Yep, I knew that smile. The one I often wore at culinary school before I knew I loved rockin' out. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a few jitters." TenTen replied shakily. She was often nervous before gigs. But this was one of the biggest gigs. Sakura was whining from her dressing room. 

"My feet hurt! We had to walk all the way from the limo! I don't want to do this show!" Sakura whined. I groaned. Sakura always whined when Temari or Ino were singing. She just wanted to get out of this show because she wasn't the lead singer. When she wasn't lead, she felt not needed. When she wasn't lead, she played the keyboard, which she didn't think was a rock instrument. I looked over to where Temari was, she was biting her lip and fiddling with her PDA. She wasn't only part of the band, she was part of the manager. The other part was the old fart, Kakashi. The only reason he ever did this was because we were a band of girls and he was a pervert AND an old fart. My hand went up to my ear, I could feel the stud there. I had a stud on the upper part of my ear and two on the bottom part. It was the same for the other side without the stud on the upper part. My hair was cut up short right up to my ears and had white-blue streaks. The locks framing my face where white-blue. 

"Please, Sakura-chan, Please don't do that." The stage manager begged. Sakura's whining worked on everyone, except the band and Kakashi. 

"Sakura, Just deal with the fact that Temari is singing." Kakashi says boredly from behind his porn novel. We all knew what it was. All of us tried stealing it at least once. I almost burned it, He ended up in tears. I couldn't lower his dignity any more. Sakura had started whining again and I was getting angry. I stood and stormed over to Sakura.

"Sakura! Deal with it! We are performing for Akatsuki industries!!" I exclaimed waving my arms for emphasis. She took a sharp intake of breath, usually I was shy and reserved. Planting my hands on my hips, I pursed my lips. 

"Now, Let's get ready and go look over your music, Sakura." Kakashi says to Sakura. She nods and rushes over to her keyboard. Kakashi stares at me. 

"How do you do that?!" I shrug. I was gifted with a deathly temper. I'm not sure if that should be counted as a gift. Maybe a flaw. I shrugged and played a couple notes on my electric guitar. Temari was gurgling water. 

"Okay, Everyone get ready on stage." The stage manager said. I got up nervously and watched TenTen walk onto the stage and sit down behind the drum set. A roar of applause was heard, Sakura was already on the stage. Ino played bass and she walked onto the stage. I looked down at my shirt. It had the band's logo on it. 'Silver Mist' 

(A/N: Yes, I have a thing for the silver.) 

I walked onto the stage and looked out into the crowd. A roar of applause was heard. Then Temari was on stage in front of the microphone. 

"This first song is a song our bass player wrote. It's called 'I wanna be with you.' 

I try but I cant seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth

We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you (yeah)

So Ill hold you tonite  
Like I would if you were mine  
to hold forever more  
And Ill saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (to feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you

Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name 

Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?

Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be)I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
(I wanna be with you)I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(i wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeahh  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you"

It was a really soft song that didn't do much on my part. Temari took down one of her four pony tails. The fans knew what that meant. 

"With each song, I'll take one down. Now for a different song. This one our Drummer wrote, this'll be her first, Miss Independent." 

"Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart 

Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent" I actually got to play some hard cords on this. TenTen was always pushed to the max, and played to succeed. 

"This next one the Electric guitarist and I wrote together." I smiled at this. I didn't really know if she was going to want to sing this one. 

"But I wont be singing it." Temari says with a side smirk at me. I stared at her. She wanted me to sing. I wasn't a singer for this at all. 

"Hinata will. So make some noise!" Temari says walking over to me. 

"You wrote most of it, you sing it. Besides it's not in my key." Temari says taking the electric guitar from me. I walked over to the micro phone, I hardly ever sang at gigs. 

"Thi-This song is called Stand in the Rain." I said into the micro phone softly. TenTen began to play the beat, Temari and Ino followed along. I could tell Kakashi was backstage nearly pulling his gray hair out. 

"**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not **

**stop raining down**

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain" 

**I sang the rest of the song. I expected the auditorium to be silent, but it burst into a roaring applause. I hadn't heard an applause this loud since our very first gig. There were a few whistles and Temari came up and stood beside me. **

"**Thank you everyone and good night!" she said into the microphone. We all walked off stage. Kakashi stood there. You could still see traces of that after shock.**

"**Hinata, I didn't know you could sing." He said. I glanced at Sakura, who was giving me dirty looks. I really didn't care, the only reason I didn't reveal my voice was because I had stage fright and it would be worse if I was the center of attention. **

"**Very good." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to look and took a sharp intake of breath. It was 'Blood Rain'. I looked at the members, I already knew their names. Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. I felt a small smile come up when my eyes landed on Neji. **

"**Good evening, Nii-san." I said softly. His attention turned to me and his eyes widened. **

"**Hinata!" He came up to me and gave me a hug. Yep, still over protective Nii-san. **

"**This is Silver Mist." I said to him, introducing him to my friends. His gaze and friendlyness lasted longer on TenTen than the others. **

"**This is Blood Rain." Neji said introducing me to the members. I looked at each of the members. All of them were hot and rock. I could feel one of their gazes harder than most of them. I turned towards the gaze. Uchiha Sasuke. **

"**Is something wrong, Uchiha-san?" I ask him softly. He shakes his head and looks away. **

**IF YOU LIKE REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE REVIEW! **

**Kit: As it says, do as it says. **

**Sasuke: Why should they do what you say?**

**Kit: Because this is a good story.**

**Sasuke: The only good thing about this is it's SasuHina.**

**Kit: You suck about the story.**

**Sasuke and Kit throw things at each other.**

**Hinata: Leave at least five reviews. **


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Hinata's piercings.

Hinata: You do not!!

Kit: Yeah, I do!

Hinata grabbed her bag and put it on her back as she jogged over to Temari's house. She put her fist up in the air and knocked on the door.

"Oi! Temari! Open up! Practice remember?!" Then the door swung open to reveal her brother, Gaara.

"Hey Hinata." Gaara said boredly. Hinata smiles.

"Hey Gaara-kun!" Then Hinata walks past him and towards the living room at the base of the stairs.

"TEM-" She was about to yell, but her phone began to ring. She picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Hyuuga Hinata?"

"It is, Who is this?"

"Akatsuki records."

Hinata nearly dropped her phone.

"Yes?"

"We would like you and Silver Mist to come by the record company, the president wants to meet you. Thank you, good bye." Then there was a click. Hinata was frozen with the phone next to her ear. Temari walked down stairs to see Hinata frozen. She looked at her for a moment.

"Hiiinnaaattaaa!!" She said repeatedly. Then she grabbed her arm and pinched it, hard. Hinata immediately snapped out of it.

"Ow!! Oh my gosh!! I have huge news! The president of Akatsuki records wants to meet us!!"

This time Temari froze. But this time Hinata slapped her. Temari glared at Hinata snickering.

"We have to call TenTen, Ino and Sakura!!" Both girls began dialing on their cell phones.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata started out.

"Hey TenTen!" Temari started out.

"I'm fine." (Hinata)

"Everything's good." (Temari)

"Okay, shut up for a sec. I gotta tell you something!" (Hinata)

"You will never guess what happened!" (Both)

"The president of Akatsuki industries wants to meet us!!" (both)

"WHAT?!" (TenTen & Ino)

"Yeah." Kankurou said walking out of his room. He was on the phone.

"They were going to call you after Ino and TenTen, but I thought you were more important." Kankurou said into the phone. He had always had a crush on Sakura, just never got the chance because she thought he was gay. Temari jumped on Kankurou and stole the phone from him.

"Hey Sakura!!" She said into the phone eagerly.

"Is it true?! Is it true that the president of Akatsuki industries wants to meet us?!" (Sakura)

"Yes!!" (Temari & Hinata)

Sakura screams into the phone.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DEAF?!" (Hinata & Temari) Then they turn the phone off. Then the phones start to ring at the same time, for the same reason.

"Should we come over?!" (Ino, TenTen & Sakura)

"YEAH! WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY!" (Temari & Hinata) When they were done screaming, they hung up the phone and scrambled to get ready. They needed to look great for the president. Only a few people actually knew who the president was. Once they were ready, Ino, Sakura and TenTen arrived. Then, all of them filed into Temari's pick-up truck. It was the biggest vehicle that they had. When they arrived, they took in a deep breath. All of the girls walked into Akatsuki records. Seeing if they will be accepted……..

(A/N: I'm not leaving it off)

When they entered the building, a woman with short black hair looked at them.

"You must be Silver Mist. The president will meet with you immediately."

Sakura led them into the waiting room. Hinata sat down, her nerves were racked. Then they heard voices.

"Tsunade, Last time I inspected your office I found about five or six bottles of Sake. Pein, Last time I checked your office, I found butt prints all over your desk. Both of you, explain yourselves." A soft voice said with an odd amount of evil strictness. There was silence.

"That's what I thought. Don't let it happen again." Then the voice was coming closer. TenTen looked around and saw who the voice was coming from. It was coming from a girl that was about their age, part of her hair went over part of her eye and her hair was cut short right at her mid neck. She had red streaks it her hair, her hair was a very dark brown and she had dark brown eyes.

"Hai, Kit-sama." Tsunade and Pein said.

(A/N: ME!!)

They walked away and Kit walked into the waiting room. She didn't seem to notice the girls right away. She wore a formal clothing, clearly she was uncomfortable in it. She held a notebook in her hand and she wrote in. Then she looked up and smiled widely.

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata, Yashimoto TenTen, Subaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino and….." Kit trailed off staring at the list. She looked up at Sakura with her eyes as slits. "Haruno Sakura." She spat out. Kit just continued to glare and then shook it off. Kit held grudges for a LONG time.

"Come with me." Kit said softly. Sakura almost immediately started to follow Kit and tried to chat her ear off. But Kit gave her a killer glare that was worse than Sasuke's. She then backed off. Then they were in Kit's office.

"Sit down, have some tea." Kit said sitting down at her desk. She threaded her fingers together and watched the group of girls drink their tea. Her observing dark brown eyes took in each one of them carefully. Her eyes lingering the most on Hinata and Sakura. Sakura because she didn't like her.

"Is something wrong, Kit-sama?" Sakura asks. Kit shrugs.

"Oh it's nothing, I just remember when I still went to high school this one girl with pink hair who picked on me, bullied me and physically and mentally abused me. I don't really remember her name, what was it? Suckra? No, Sutra? No……………." Kit said pretending to try to remember.

Sakura froze up. Kit was the girl that Sakura had always picked on because Kit was smarter and better at music. Then she all of a sudden remember the phrase, "While your climbing the ladder of success, watch out for the feet you step on, because they might be the butt's your kissing on the way back down."

"Yeah, well, I don't really remember her. After all, I'm the president of one of the biggest music industries." Kit said relishing Sakura's expression. Hinata smiles softly at Kit.

"Thank you for inviting us Kit-sama."

"Well you sounded very excited on the phone." Kit said with a small laugh. Hinata and Temari stare at her. They were talking to the president on the phone?

"I wasn't the one talking, It was just on speaker phone. I always like to listen to their reactions. Their voices are priceless." Kit says sighing contently. Then there was a knock on the door. The door creaked open to reveal Uchiha Itachi standing there.

"Kit-sama, I need to talk to you." Itachi said smoothly. Kit corks an eyebrow up.

"Fine. Five minutes." She said getting up and walking out of the room. Once the door snapped shut, Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought that my make up would sweat off."

"She seems pretty nice." Hinata commented. TenTen shrugs and Temari nods.

"She seems like a fun person to take to a club." Then there was a large crash outside of the office. Hinata rushed to the door and swung it open. There stood Blood Rain, Kit and The Akatsuki four. The Akatsuki four was the first band that Akatsuki industries accepted. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were in that band. Konan was their manager. Kit was being held back by Neji and Kiba. She was absolutely seething and fighting tooth and nail to rip Itachi apart.

"Don't. Say. That. About. EMI!!" Kit yelled at them. Emi was her best friend and huge fan of Itachi. She stalked him and Kit didn't really care, she actually thought it was funny. Hinata looks at Itachi, then at Kit. Then Shizune runs up to them.

"Kit-sama, Gaara-san is here to see you." Then Kit immediately stopped trying to kill Itachi and a light pink blush painted her face. It was known around the industry that she and Gaara were an item. Her muscles slacked and Neji and Kiba let her go and she walked calmly to the lobby. Itachi looks at Hinata and smirks. His little brother was looking at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. TenTen plants one of her hands on her hips. Then, All of a sudden, the lights went out. A shriek was herd.

"Sakura! Shut up!!" Temari exclaimed.

SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM!

Kit: YAZERS!! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been grounded for a week off of the computer.

Sasuke: That's because you threw a plate at your brother.

Kit: So?! I was angry!!

Sasuke: You have problems.

Kit and Sasuke fight again.

Hinata: At least five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura screamed out again. Temari whips her hand around and slaps Sakura.

"Sakura! It's just the dark! It doesn't bite!" She hissed. Hinata was trying to walk around and bumped into a muscular form.

"Gomen." She said softly then she felt the hand on her shoulder. She looked at the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You may not want to move. Kit has done this before. She's shut down the whole building, just to see our reactions." Sasuke says into her ear.

"I don't understand-"

"She does this for her own entertainment."

"Not that, but why I'm not supposed to move."

"Oh, Naruto and Kiba, while this happens, they grope the best they can get. If you stay close to me, they wont get you." He says into her ear.

"Oh." Hinata says. She stood beside Sasuke.

"I'm Hinata."

"Sasuke."

"What's it like to be in Blood Rain?"

"I can't go home safely." She giggles.

"Why?"

"Fan girls howling at my door." Both of them sat down and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Though she didn't see it, his face flushed slightly.

Temari wandered around the room. She could see perfectly fine in the dark, then someone bumped into her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Sorry, I don't have the best sight in the dark." He said in a lazy tone. Temari laughs slightly.

"It's ok. Do these black outs happen often?"

"This isn't a black out. Kit does this purposely. She has control over the electricity."

"Why would she do that?" Shikamaru sits down and Temari sits down with him.

"To see our reactions. She likes to call it "Match Making"."

Temari nods at that. Shikamaru turns to see her face. Their eyes lock. Even though it was only a gaze, it was an odd moment. The intensity scared Temari slightly. No one had ever looked at her like that. But she couldn't just look away. She tilts her head slightly. It was very strange for them to have just a gaze. They were complete opposites. A gravitational pull was bringing their faces closer together.

TenTen stood in front of the window. She was staring up at the full moon. _It was amazing the purity of it._ She thought to herself. Then she chuckled to herself softly, _Just like Hinata_. Then she felt someone grope her butt and she sent a slap straight across his face. She turned and faced Kiba, he was very close to her face.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" She growled at him.

"Who needs it?" He whispered to her in a seductive purr. She wasn't about to fall for it. He came closer and Neji almost intervened. TenTen pulled her fist back and punched him dead in the face, then she kicked him across the room. She glared at him from across the room, he was scampering to get up and stay as far away from her as possible. Neji liked girls who weren't whiny and always needed a prince charming. TenTen looks at Neji with the same glare.

"If your thinking of doing the same thing he did, you might as well turn back." She threatened. Neji chuckled.

"I wouldn't think of doing that. It's a violation of space." He said. TenTen arches an eyebrow, then turns back to the window. Neji stood next to her, making sure to have at least two inches space between each other.

"You're the first guy I met who actually wants space. Most guys are really clingy and physical." TenTen said. She didn't want to reveal the rest of everything. It would take too long. Neji stared up at the moon.

"The moon amidst the night, light in darkness." He said softly. TenTen looks at him surprised.

"You do poetry?"

"If I told you the rest, I'd have to kill you." Neji said with a playful chuckle. TenTen stared at Neji's eyes and looks back at the moon. Before TenTen got into the band, she was an English major. She wanted to publish her own book of poetry.

"You're different from other guys, Neji." TenTen said softly. She hardly ever showed a soft side of herself. It usually took a hard nut cracker. He chuckles softly.

"So I've been told."

"By who?"

"You."

Just in time to ruin the moment, a girl with short blondish-brown hair jumped through the window. Making TenTen and Neji fall to the ground. Her almond shaped eyes where wide with excitement. She could see through the night perfectly. Itachi's eyes widen.

"Oh no." He whispered, then he raced to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"ITACHI-KUN!!"The girl squeeled as she jumped on him. This girl is Emi. She was riding on his back as he tried to pry her off of him. She clung to his back, her head on his shoulder. Her cheek was pressed against his as Deidara tried to pry her off of him. Then it was silent again.

Sakura was silently scheming against Hinata for getting close to Sasuke.

Naruto was trying to get close to Sakura.

Kiba was talking to Ino, who some how calmed him down from groping.

Temari and Shikamaru were looking away from each other, blushing. Their faces were very close to each other and they were about to……. Yeah.

TenTen starts to laugh.

Hinata was hard asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, even through the noise. Sasuke was very flushed and tired. He put his head onto hers and closed his eyes contently.

Neji looks surprised at TenTen's laugh. She looks at him and a small blush painted her cheeks.

OoO

Kit was laughing really hard. There was a camera hidden in the room she had locked them in and she and Gaara were watching it. Gaara was laughing as well.

"Might as well lock that window now." Kit said pressing a button on a remote and it closed and locked itself. Kit offers a bowl of popcorn to Gaara.

"Popcorn?" She asks. Gaara was staring at her. Her lips were butter coated. She looks at him. He scoots closer to her and kisses her cheek. Kit turns to him with a blush painting her face and Gaara takes the chance to kiss her fully on the lips.

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: I've never actually kissed a real boy before.

Gaara: -hugs Kit and rests his head on her shoulder-

Kit: -smiles- My reality is better than this one.

Sasuke: -asleep-

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit: Emi!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!

Emi: It keeps fruit fresh for over nine days!

Kit: -throws cat at Emi-

Emi: -runs-visit !

Kit: -chases her- Come back here Dammit!!

Emi: Ooohhhh!! You said a wordy dirty!!

Kit: Like you're any different!! –yells with a string of colorful words-

Sasuke: Their entertaining.

Itachi: That's for sure. –holds up a popcorn bucket-

Sasuke: -reaches for popcorn-

Itachi: -pulls it away from Sasuke-

Sasuke: -anime vein- Give me the freakin' popcorn!!

Itachi and Sasuke fight over the popcorn.

Hinata: Kit doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

TenTen leaned against the window shelf once again. Her eyes widened. The window had closed itself. Then she looks back up at the moon. Neji stood beside her.

Hinata was asleep on Sasuke's shoulder and he as asleep on her head.

Temari and Shikamaru were looking away from each other with a blush painting their faces.

Sakura was still scheming against Hinata.

Naruto was sitting beside Sakura, trying to start up a conversation.

Kiba and Ino were whispering a conversation and giggling here and there.

Emi was clinging to Itachi's back while Sasori and Deidara were trying to pry her off.

Then, the lights went up in the room. Emi was so shocked that the lights went on so fast, she fell off of Itachi's back. Then she clung to Itachi's arm. Neji looks up and sees the speakers squeak on.

"Stupid intercom. Well, Silver Mist, you are now in the industry. I've been watching the entire time. Silver Mist and Blood Rain will be touring together for about……." Silence "A- months… Emi, Let go of Itachi-san right now."

Emi stuck her tongue out at the camera and continued to cling to Itachi.

"If you don't let go, then I will NEVER let you back in." Emi immediately let go.

"Thank you, Kit-sama." Itachi murmured.

"Anyways, The doors are un-locked now. So you can leave." Kit said. "Silver Mist, Pink 'n' Rich wants to meet you." Sakura takes in a quick intake of breath. Pink 'n' Rich was her favorite girl band. They were full of sissy, whiny girls who wore rich clothing. The doors opened and everyone started to walk out, quickly. Itachi was fuming mad, he didn't like Emi that much at all.

Emi glared up at the camera and flipped her off. Once everyone was out of the room, Emi tapped her fingers together.

"I'll try a different approach." Then she started her new personality as a shy girl, yet sexy on the inside.

(A/N: She forced me to type that.)

OoO

Kit holds Gaara's hand as they walk out of the media room. Once Pink 'n' Rich was there, Kit hid behind Gaara. They would always flirt with him.

"I hate them, Gaara-kun. I'm going to fire them as soon as Silver Mist leaves." She whispered into his ear. He nods. A woman with red hair walked up to Gaara with a flirty face.

"Hello Gaara-kun."

Kit walks out from behind Gaara's back and glared at her.

"Hello Karin." She said icily. A shiver goes up her spine. Kin and Tayuya stood behind her.

Then Silver Mist walks into the room and Sakura squealed with excitement.

"Silver Mist, This is Pink 'n' Rich." Kit says with her fingers laced with Gaara's. Sakura squealed again.

"I'm your biggest fan!!" She gushed to them. They started to look pretty full of themselves and Kit rolled her eyes.

"Figures." She said under her breath.

"You seem pretty cool, do you want to join our band…. Uh…. Sakura." Karin asks with a smirk. Sakura's eyes glowed with a large smile.

"Would I?! Yes! Of course!"

TenTen, Temari, Ino and Hinata stared at Sakura.

"Sakura!" They said accusingly. She turns to them with a smirk.

"I was just using you guys to get up here. Now I'm in the awesome band, Pink 'n' Rich! See ya losers!!" Sakura says standing with Pink 'n' Rich. Kit grins widely, thoughts spinning inside of her head.

"Silver Mist, please leave for a moment. I must talk to Pink 'n' Rich."

They shrugged and glared at Sakura as they walked out. Once they were out, Kit looked at Pink 'n' Rich with a devilish expression. They started to make demands and Sakura jumped in with them. Then, Kit decided to interrupt them.

"All of you are fired." She said to them. Shock adorned each of their faces.

"What?" Karin hissed at Kit. Kit's eyes turned to slits and she glared at Karin.

"You're. Fired." She hissed at them. Questions started to jump out. She put one hand up to silence them.

"You're just a band of prissy girls. No one wants to listen to 'Barbie Girl' or 'I'm Perfect'. I feel stupid for even letting you in my business. Go find a different industry who will buy you a gold plated limo."

She said her gaze on each of the girls. This sent shivers down each of their spines. Sakura was already calculating the way to get back into Silver Mist. Then she pointed her hand at the door.

"Get out of my site before I call security." She hissed at them.

"You can't-"

"Five."

"Do this-"

"Four."

"Fine! You'll-"

"Three."

"Regret this!!"

They ran out.

"Two, One."

Kit glared at the door that they exited. Gaara pressed his lips against her earlobe. She lets out a sigh of pleasure. She grabs Gaara's hand again and pulls him towards the lobby.

OoO

Sakura walked up to Temari, TenTen, Ino and Hinata with pleading eyes.

"Please let me back in." She said in a pleading tone. They glared daggers at her. All of them were hurt, Hinata especially, about what she said about them.

"No." Ino hissed. She had never really liked Sakura. She just dealt with her in the band because her friends liked her.

Sakura turned towards TenTen and Temari with pleading eyes.

"Please." She begged. Both girls glared at her with hard eyes.

"No." They said at the same time. She turned towards Hinata, knowing that she was the soft one. She was smirking inside of her head and put on her best pout. Witch ended up looking horrible.

"Please, Hina-chan." She whimpered. Hinata looked down at her with hard eyes. The words she said about her where hurtful.

"No." Then Sakura got up and glared at them.

"I hate you guys!! You are a waste of my talent!" She yelled at them along with a string of colorful words. Then she ran out to catch up with Pink 'n' Rich.

Hinata looks at TenTen, Temari and Ino.

"You guys wanna get some Burger King?"

"Sure." (TenTen)

"Why not?" (Temari)

"Yay!" (Ino)

The four girls walked out to Temari's pick up truck and got in. Temari revved up the engine a couple time before it started running. She pulled out of the parking lot and into the high way.

"So, How did you like sitting in that dark room?" Temari asks them. Hinata shrugs.

"I dunno, I was asleep half the time on…" A small blush graced her face as she remembered who she slept on.

"And?" Ino pressed noticing Hinata's blush.

"I fell asleep on Sasuke-san's shoulder." She said with a blush of embarrassment.

"What about you, TenTen?" Hinata asks changing the subject with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, I stared at the moon and talked to Neji-san." TenTen said looking out the window, trying to hide her blush.

"What about you, Ino?"

"I just talked to Kiba-kun. He's such a nice person."

"Temari?"

A dark blush adorned her face as she remembered what almost happened.

"I just talked to Shikamaru-san."

"It didn't look like talking, from where I was sitting." Ino commented. She had a sly grin on her face.

"Well, we were." Then they reached the Burger King. Temari pulled into a parking space and removes the keys.

"C'mon, we're here." Temari says, the dark blush still on her tanned cheeks. They walked inside. All of them ordered and sat down and ate.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Ino says biting down into her cheese burger. TenTen bites into her hamburger and Hinata bites into one of her chicken fries. Temari starts to devour her French fries.

"I didn't think we'd see you here." An ominous voice said. TenTen looked up and saw Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru standing there.

"This was the closest place to eat." Ino said swallowing her food and flashing a smile to Kiba. He returned the smile generously.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kit: I finally got to finish this chapter.

Emi: About time. And when to I end up with Itachi?!

Kit: No time soon.

Emi: -growls-

Kit: Deal with it.

Hinata: Give at least five reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Kit: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs on here or from any of the chapters before and after!

TWO WEEKS LATER

Neji walked down a street calmly; there wasn't anyone who would recognize him there. His footsteps were calm and sturdy. He made no sound, his paranoia of making a sound and fan girls. His corn silk, lustrous brown hair fell down into his pony tail gracefully as it swayed with each of his movements. It had been a long time since he had taken a walk, just to walk. Not running from fan girls, or some stupid charity event that their manager had signed them up for. He was actually walking back to the Hyuuga mansion, where he would be staying for the first time in a couple years. He just past a church, when the sound of a piano rang in his ears. His tinted eyes slid to the church he was walking past. That's where the sound came from. His footsteps carried him to the doors of the church, they were open. The church was empty, except the one person who was at the piano. His eyes widened when they landed on the person playing, but he wasn't sure she was actually the person he knew. Chocolate brown hair fell down her shoulders, eyes closed, pale pink lips pulled up at the corners into a small smile. He knew who she was and the melody was simply beautiful. It was painfully beautiful.

His feet carry him forward to sit in one of the front pews. Not that she had heard him; she was lost in the melody. She didn't even notice his presence. He was sitting in the very front row in front of her. He just stared at her as she played the gentle, yet painful melody. It was like a foreign memory. His tinted eyes widened slightly at what he saw next. A light tear fell down her cheek as her fingers glided across the keys. He immediately got up and brushed it away. That was something she couldn't ignore, her chocolate brown eyes snapped open and widened. She immediately stopped playing. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking straight at Neji.

"N-Neji! When did you get here?" She asks flustered as she was trying to pull the subject away from herself. He half smiles-half smirks at her.

"I was walking when I heard you playing. I didn't know you played the piano."

Her neck flushed a light pink color, but she couldn't break away from his gaze. It was something that was near impossible to do with his eyes. She could break her gaze from Hinata, but not with Neji. The silence that came from her made him continue.

"That melody you were playing, it seemed so familiar. So painful. Why does it seem so familiar?"

She shrugs and looks at him, "Why were you walking, Neji? What about your fan girls?"

He smirks at her and sets a hand on her head.

"Sometimes I get lucky. Do you want to join me for a walk?"

OoO

The bow creaks as she took a steady aim. Her delicate fingers callused from this practice. It creaked as she tried to hold it right. No one in her family had been in such a beautiful sport. She let the arrow go 

and it simply fell onto the ground. She sweat drops and picks it up again. She had been trying to do this for the past hour. None of what she was trying to do was working.

"You're doing it wrong." A normally cold voice said to her.

She turned so fast that her midnight blue hair whipped him in the face. He stood there with a blank look as his obsidian eyes stared down at her. He was a good head taller than she was. Her lavender tinted eyes stared up at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "I was taking a walk. Here, let me help you."

Before she could object, he picked up to arrow and took hold of both of her hands and positioned the bow with the arrow. His head was on top of hers and a light blush dusted her cheeks. Even though she couldn't see it, his neck was flushed pink.

"Good. Now," He leans in as his lips are next to her ear, "Release."

Both let go of the arrow at the same time and it hit the target directly in the center. She turns around and looks at him, the blush still evident on her cheeks. He looked down at her and smirks slightly.

OoO

Shikamaru walks around with a bored look on his face. He never really did anything that completely bored him to death. Walking calmed his nerves, but he had done enough of that. He was just bored now. Then the tinkling music reached his ears. It came from the town square.

_  
__**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world**__**.**_

He made his way around a large fountain, getting closer to where the music was coming from. His curiosity grew even more when he saw a boom box sitting on the other side of the fountain, emitting the song. His curiosity still wasn't satisfied; he wanted to know why it was on.

_  
__**And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,**_

His dark brown eyes searched around when he spotted several couples dancing together to the song. They weren't romantic couples, Father-daughter couples. Several small girls danced with their fathers goofily. No one noticed him standing there, he might have been mistaken as a father if he stood there any longer.

_**  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
**_

_**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**_

His eyes landed on a girl his age, she had four sandy blond pony tails. Her sun kissed skin glittered under the sun light. Her dark blue eyes all too familiar. She was dancing with a man who looked somewhere in the middle aged area. He looked somewhere near balding. His eyes widen. _****_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew

He walks forwards towards her. She was dancing gracefully with the man, even though she was having a goofy look on her face. She was one girl that gave him surprises. The man, he was guessing her father, spun her around with a smile on his face. Smile lines on his face creased. Shikamaru clears his throat.

"May I?"

_**  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.**_

Her father looks at Shikamaru, then at his daughter. Her dark sapphire eyes look at him and she nods. Her father gives Shikamaru her hand and they begin to dance. _****_

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'

He twirls her around and she comes back into his arms. She looks at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru-san?"

Before he answers, He spins her around.

_**  
"Oh please, daddy , please!  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
**_

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

She spins back into his arms and can't help but blush at how close the two were. He smirks slightly as he spun her back around to face him. "I was following my ears. Why are you here?"

She spins away from him. _****_

But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy , please!"

Her father watched from the distance and smiled to himself. His baby girl was blushing. He had never seen his little girl blush. The smile lines around his eyes creased slightly as he thought about it. He was a protective father, but he was getting a good vibe from this one. _****_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew

"This town is small and it's easy to get caught up." She answered, waiting for him to figure out what she had just said. He sandy blond pony tails swayed with the dancing. But before he could answer her, she felt a small tugging on her skirt. She looks down to see a small boy looking shyly at her. She would guess he was around four or five years old.

"Miss, will you dance with me?" The small boy asks shyly. She turns to Shikamaru and arches at eyebrow. He nods and she smiles at the small boy, "Of course."

She walks away from Shikamaru and begins to dance with the small boy. She lifts him up into the air and he giggles as she danced. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at her.

_**  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

Her father sighs, his little girl was growing up so fast.

OoO

Her platinum blond hair, in a pony tail, sways slightly as she set the violin in between her chin and shoulder. Her hand held the other side of it as she let the bow gradually slide across the strings. A look of concentration was in her sky blue eyes. She let out a small breath before starting. It was a 

complicated piece that she had been working on for months. The intensity of the music she was playing was in the air. Without any wind, it made her long, blond hair sway as she played the intense song. But, as usual, she got stuck on the one note she couldn't get to. She almost immediately stopped and groaned.

"Why can't I get it?!" She asks herself annoyed and frustrated.

"Maybe you're too concentrated." Kiba's voice comments. She jumps slightly and turns to see him leaning against the door frame. She sighs and looks at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're mom let me in. She's nice." He said letting himself in and sitting down on her bed. She looks at him and sits down next to him with the violin in her lap. She stared at it long and hard. Kiba rubs her back soothingly.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream? It'll help you clear your head." He says trying to take her mind off of it. She notices and smiles half heartedly at him.

"Sure."

FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY!

Kit: Finally! I finished this chapter. **Ancient Kyubi** I fixed what I did wrong in the last chapter.

Sasuke: You're such a nut case.

Kit: You're point?

Sasuke: That is the point.

Kit: I'm sorry for updating so late!

Hinata: Leave five reviews.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
